Parker
|affiliation= Wellington Police Force |status= Alive |age= |species= Human |turnedby= |gender= Male |actor= Thomas Sainsbury }}Constable Parker is a member of the Wellington Police Force. He appears in Wellington Paranormal. Biography ''Wellington Paranormal'' Season 1 Parker is first seen congratulated by Sergeant Maaka in the briefing room for recovering five out of seven reported stolen pairs of pants, but is told off for wearing pants that aren’t uniform whilst his partner, Stevenson, was at home selling pants online. Parker later assisted the Paranormal Unit into defeating Bazu'aal, a demon who possessed a tramp and attempted to sacrifice Officer Minogue at the Bucket Fountain, a portal to Hell. The cops were able to perform an exorcism on the tramp, saving Minogue. Parker was subsequently possessed by Bazu'aal, but was returned to normal sometime later. Parker became injured after attempting to stop some kids throwing marbles in Khandallah, which resulted in him getting shot and having to wear his arm in a sling. Shortly afterwards, officers Donovan and Laupepe arrested a businessman who was obviously a zombie. The zombie infected the two officers and Parker had him locked in the jail with two other people, who were also infected with the zombie virus. Parker and the Paranormal Unit then headed to Courtenay Place, where the zombie officers were hunting for brains. The four set up a plan involving Parker being used as bait for the zombies. O’Leary and Minogue lured the zombie cops to Parker, who pretended to assault Maaka in plain clothes. The zombies attacked Maaka instead and he tried to lead them into the police car, only to accidentally get locked in with them. O’Leary used the radio to control the zombie cops and they immediately left the car, leaving Maaka unharmed. Realising the zombies obeyed radio commands; the Paranormal Unit and Parker made the two zombies dance and took selfies with them before arresting them and taking them back to the station. ''Wellington Paranormal'' Season 2 Constable Parker expressed growing interest in joining the Paranormal Unit and volunteered to help them when ten anglers went missing in Wellington Harbour. Maaka suspected the disappearances were caused by taniwha. At the beach, Maaka asked Parker to camp on the shore to keep an eye out and equipped him with a “pre-warning system” consisting of a mug of Milo connected to sensors. Meanwhile, the Paranormal Unit sailed out to the water and saw a huge taniwha on the sonar heading towards the shore. They frantically drove back to find Parker and the TV crew gone. The unit followed the huge tracks to a cave, where they found the missing anglers alive, and rescued them. A huge taniwha surfaced and the unit followed it to Oriental Bay. The Paranormal Unit took time to pay their respects to Parker, only for him to appear and admit that he left the tent to say hello to his mother because it was getting cold and the tide was coming in. The four cops then witnessed two taniwha surface and start mating. Maaka concluded that they were unlikely to cause any future harm. O’Leary and Minogue went to a corner shop to investigate a stolen bag of potato chips. As the shopkeeper described how the bag mysteriously floated out the shop, another bag left the store in the same way. At the station, Parker, as the police force’s IT expert, inspected the CCTV footage and managed to screenshot three teenage girls appearing in a reflection. O’Leary recognised their uniform as the one of her old school, St. Carrietta’s Girls High School. The officers investigated and discovered that the three girls were witches who were using their powers for shoplifting and bullying other students. Parker put his IT skills to use again when the Paranormal Unit had to investigate a 1985 Nissan 300XZ – Z31 that they realised was haunted. He used Google to help the team find out about the car’s history. Sometime afterwards, Parker accidentally pepper sprayed his eye while trying to use it to add extra flavour to his chili con carne. This resulted in Maaka having to warn the other members of the police force to not use pepper spray as a condiment. Appearances *''Wellington Paranormal'' **"Demon Girl" **"Zombie Cops" **"Taniwha" **"Fear the Briannas" **"Haunted Nissan" **"Mobots" References Category:Characters Category:Wellington Paranormal characters Category:Humans Category:Wellington Police Category:Male characters Category:Wellington residents